


Just Ride - Part Ten

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Just Ride [10]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kidnapping, Language, Minor Character Deaths (mentioned), Multi, TW - Drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Ever hopeful that things are going to be okay you let your guard down and Lucifer strikes.





	Just Ride - Part Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Just Ride Update
> 
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading! Also the face claim for the reader is model Harriet Coleman. She’s really pretty.

     The next few days passed quietly. You remained in bed for the majority of it a combination of missing Benny and the first waves of morning sickness that left you completely drained. But by Sunday evening you were tired of the bedroom and actually dressed to come downstairs. The boys were out for a ride with the club and you felt jealous that you weren’t able to join them. You’d barely ridden your motorcycle since you got it and not that you were pregnant all three Winchesters forbid it. You wanted to be mad but at the same time, you completely understood considering you didn’t think you’d ever get pregnant.

   You settled at the kitchen table beginning to cut up the vegetables you’d need for the soup you were planning to make for dinner. You’d hoped to have it ready by the time they’d return home. Once you had the base started on the stove you made a cup of hot tea when the doorbell rang. You didn’t know who would be here unless Ellen stepped by to check in. She had come each day since the funeral just to check in. Still, with your father still sitting free at the moment you did slide a knife into your back pocket. You cracked the door as the man turned with a warm smile.

    “May I help you?”

    “Yes, my name is Cain Knight. I was a former Hunter and have come to pay respects for Benny’s passing. Is John available?”

    The man smiled his blue eyes alight with something. He didn’t make you feel uneasy but with the suit, he was wearing you had a hard time believing he was a Hunter, “You were a Hunter?”

    He chuckled running his hand through his long hair, “When I was a younger man. Now I’m a consultant in New York. Trust me I never thought I’d see the day when I wore suits like this. I’m prepared to catch a lot of grief from John and Bobby.”

   You felt at ease opening the door gesturing for him to come inside. You made him a cup of tea and sat across the table from him waiting for your boys to come home. To pass the time he began telling you stories of the Winchesters and knowing Dean and Sam when they were barely teenagers. You had plenty to tease them with now and you thanked Cain for his help. Although you could never picture him as a biker he seemed like he would fit right in amongst the club.

    “What smells so good?” he asked as he sat down his tea.

    “Oh, I’m making some potato soup. If you’d give me a minute I think it’s time to put the vegetables in,” he nodded and you move back to the stove adding some seasoning and the potatoes so they would have plenty of time to cook. A memory of you cooking for Benny and Andrea comes to mind but you close your eyes trying to push it away. Even though Cain has seemed nice enough so far you don’t want him to see the weak side of you.

   “I hate to be rude but may I ask who you are my dear?”

   You smiled coming back to the table, “Not rude it’s actually kind of rude I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Y/N Y/L/N and I’m John, Dean, and Sam’s fiancé.”

   “John? Dean and Sam?” his eyebrow raises almost comically as you chuckle.

   “I’m in a polyamorous relationship with them. I met John first and there was just this instant connection. With Sam, it was easy as saying hello while Dean was slightly more apprehensive. I mean it lasted about a day but still took some time.”

  You picked up your cup mirroring Cain before he laughed once more, “Well as long as they are happy and treat you well.”

   “They treat me like a Queen.”

   “Who could ask for more?” he cheered clinking his teacup against yours before you both took a drink.

   “So what do you do, Y/N? I mean do you have a career?”

   “I was in college getting my nursing degree but I had to drop out. I’m hoping to get back one day but for now, I help at The Roadhouse sometimes.”

   “Ahh yes, is Ellen still as stubborn as ever?”

   “You’ve met her. Of course, she is,” you giggle but it turns to a yawn. “I’m so sorry I don’t know where that came from.”

   “It’s alright. A quiet day like today makes us all a little sleepy.”

   “I suppose,” you stifled another yawn. “Excuse me I need to check on the soup.”

    Cain nodded and you slipped away from the table but grabbed the counter when you made it to the stove. The room felt like it was spinning when you looked over to Cain realizing that rather stupidly you’d left your cup unattended near him you moved from the stove gripping the edge of the island glaring at him, “What did you do?”

    He looked surprised, “Whatever do you mean Miss Y/L/N?”

    You leaned heavily on the counter trying to focus but even your vision was becoming blurry. You choked out a sob, “You did this something in my tea. I’m pregnant. Please don’t hurt my baby.”

    “Now Y/N,” you looked up and he was standing right beside you. “Why would I ever hurt the unborn grandchild of Lucifer’s? Just relax this is a blend of my own design. No issues should arrive for you or your child. Think of it as a more restful sleep.”

    You sob slipping from the counter onto your knees before falling onto the floor. As dizzy and blurry as it was you tried to move as far as you could before your arms and legs began to numb. Suddenly Cain was standing over you and he flipped you to your back as if you weighed nothing. He pulled a pair of handcuffs quickly securing your wrists in front of you and then a soft silk scarf wrapping it around your head effectively gagging you. You manage a few whimpers as a large man steps into view.

   “Thank you, Gunner,” Cain clasps the taller man’s shoulders. “Please take Miss Y/L/N to the car and be gentle she is with child.”

    “Right away Mr. Knight,” Gunner steps forward kneeling picking you up into his arms. At this point, your eyes could barely focus and your eyelids are heavy. The man carries you from the house laying you across the back seat of the SUV, “You’re going to be okay.”

   You watch Gunner help Cain into the passenger seat while Gunner steps around to the driver’s seat the engine rumbling underneath you. You close your eyes picturing your family and pray they are safe.  Cain calls your name forcing your eyes open but when he does it’s to show you a needle that he forces into your arm. He runs his hand over the top of your head, “Don’t worry sweet girl. You’re going to be safe.” The fear of what is happening swallows you as the drugs put you under.

##  **WHERE IS SHE?**

   The Hunters whipped their bike around the sharp turn with Dean, Sam, and Gadreel trying to outrace one another. John rides with a smile as the boys swerve showing off their youth. In remembrance of their fallen brother, Benny, the Hunters took to the road for one last ride with Bobby riding Benny’s ride one last time. It was nearing sunset though and the neon sign signaling the Roadhouse was their beacon home.

    “I beat you fair and square, Sammy,” Dean slaps his brother’s back as they pull the bikes into the garage. “Everyone knows it. Just admit it already.”

    “I’m not a liar, Dean,” he teases although he knows full well that Dean won.

    John grins at his sons as he slides off his jacket when the faint scent of something burning catches his nose, “You boys smell that?”

   Before either boy can answer John is through the door heading to the kitchen when the smoke alarm goes off. He opens the door and the kitchen is thick with plumes of smoke obscuring his vision until he sees the pot on the stove. He rushes over cutting it off while Sam and Dean pull open all the windows and the patio door. John grabs a cookie tray fanning it to get the smoke out faster, Sam and Dean soon joining him until the smoke isn’t choking them anymore.

    “Wait,” Dean’s voice suddenly panicked. “Y/N? Princess?”

    Each Winchester takes off in different directions searching the large home for their pregnant fiancé to no avail. She’s gone. Once they are satisfied they call everyone from Ellen to Charlie. No one has seen or heard anything from her since earlier in the morning.

    “Where is she?” John growls swiping the coffee cups from the table when he sees it as it clatters to the floor amongst the shards of broken teacups. “Oh god!”

    “What Dad? What’s wrong?” Sam and Dean call nearly simultaneously.

    John picks up the little golden item that looks a bit bigger than a bee, but when he turns it over in his hand it’s a small golden bee figure. The same thing that Cain left behind at all his crimes, “It’s Cain.”

    “Fuck!” Dean falls back against the wall sliding down. He feels the beginnings of a panic attack coming on and tries to steady his breathing, “He’ll kill her, Dad. Oh god, he’ll kill her. I know what he’s like I know what he can do. I know what he’s capable of.”

   “Who’s Cain?” Sam asks confused kneeling next to Dean trying to help him as John kneels in front of him.

   “He was a member of the club when Dean first joined us. He took him under his wing and I thought it was a good match. Your brother can be a hot head when he wants to be.”

   Sam shrugs, “Nothing’s changed there.” He knows Dean is panicked but hopes joking will lighten the mood.

   “Shut up Sam. Cain is one nasty son of a bitch. He kills because it’s fun. He loves it. I watched him torture and murder three people. You have no idea what he’s like.”

   “It’s okay, son,” John settles into the floor next to Dean wrapping his arm around his shoulders feeling the trembles that he is desperately trying to hide from Sam and his father. That’s not the whole story of what Cain did to Dean but John promised to never tell Sam or anyone and thankfully he nods to Dean in understanding.

   “Okay, fine, so why didn’t we take care of him?” Sam asks now feeling more worried.

   “He disappeared the night we went after him. I knew something was bothering Dean more than usual and the night before he broke down and told me everything. It was me, Bobby, Benny, Pastor Jim, Bill Harvelle, and hell I think Ellen was there too. We don’t know how he got out although we always suspected Lucifer had something to do with it. If she’s gone it’s at Lucifer’s doing.”

    “We have to find her, Dad. I can’t let him hurt her,” Dean pleads and for a minute John doesn’t see his badass older son ready to take on the world. If only for a minute he sees the boy who watched his mother die and didn’t speak for months with fear written on his face. John pulls Dean into his chest before grabbing Sam too. He doesn’t know what to do or where to even start looking for her. But they need her and they need her to be okay.

##  **FROM BAD TO WORSE**

    You turned over in bed blindly pulling the comforter back up around your shoulders. It was a bit chilly in the room and your boys hadn’t come to bed yet. You turned over on your back, “John? Sam? Dean? Will someone come cuddle with me? I’m cold.” You waited for a moment but no reply came. That in itself was odd but perhaps they hadn’t heard you. You grumbled pushing the comforter off moving to the edge of the bed when you felt it.

   Your eyes shot open making you realize this wasn’t your room. Looking down at your ankle you cried out finding a sleek metal cuff there attached to a long chain that was bolted to the bed frame, which of course was made by some kind of heavy metal. You clamored to your feet as you took in the room and tried to piece together in your head what had happened. You remember cutting up vegetables and the doorbell. Cain! The man who showed up for the boys and you had made tea for the both of you. Your hand instantly goes to your stomach protectively hoping the baby is okay.

    “Do you honestly think I’d hurt my grandchild?” the voice behind you sends a shiver of fear down your spine.

    “You’ve hurt your own daughter beyond belief. Why should your grandchild be any different Lucifer?”

    “I didn’t want things to be this way, Y/N. I had plans for you that involved a lovely life where you would want for nothing and you continuously threw it away.”

    You turn snarling at him, “I threw it away? You let your friend rape me, Dad. Then you had me kidnapped and tortured. Would you like to see the scars?”

    He rolls his eyes, “All events that were brought on by your insolence.”

    “You killed Benny. He’s been more of a father to me than you ever were and killed him and his family,” tears are streaming your face as you collapse onto the mattress. “You killed my Mother.”

    “Yes, I did because she was going to take you away from me,” Lucifer moving to stand over you. “You were mine. My child and she wanted to take you away!”

    “Then why did you let those men hurt me? Why did you hurt the people I love? Why did you hit me all those times? Why did you need me so bad that you did all of this? You’ve got me chained to a fucking bed! The Winchesters are probably losing their minds with worry.”

    “And the icing on the cake is you’re marrying John Winchester and whoring around with his sons as well. You were supposed to marry Arthur and take over my empire.”

    “I’m not marrying a fucking rapist or selling your drugs.”

    “Yes, you will, Y/N. From now on you will do exactly as I say as I say it because if you don’t I’ll fucking kill the Winchesters and deliver their heads just like Benny’s.”

    “You son of a bitch,” you drew back to slap him but he was ready grabbing your arm with one hand and returning the favor with another. The slap stunned you as your hand fell from his grip as he slapped the other cheek so both burned in pain.

    You pulled away making yourself as small as possible to protect your stomach as he knelt on the bed, “As for everything else don’t presume to know anything about me. If you had just done what you were asked no harm would’ve come to you or Benny. If you want to blame anyone, Y/N, take a look in the fucking mirror, Y/N.”

    You closed your eyes as he echoed the same words that filled your head, “I know. Why are you doing this? Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

     Surprisingly he pulled you into a tight embrace, “Because despite what you may believe or infer from my actions I do love you.”

     “You don’t know what love is Lucifer.”

     He snorts letting you fall from his embrace back to the bed. He stands to fix his suit jacket, “You will not be leaving this room unless you are supervised. Meals will be brought to you three times a day and your bathroom is through that door. I should warn you that I do have this room wired as is your bathroom should you get any other ideas about trying to escape or hurting yourself.”

    “So I’m your prisoner now?”

    “Yes until I know for sure that you can be trusted. Once a week you will have dinner with myself and Arthur so we can mend your relationship.”

    “No,” you stood off the bed your fists clutched tightly beside you. “I want nothing to do with that monster.”

    “Do I really look like I care what you want right now Y/N,” he steps until his face is hovering just over you.

    “Please, don’t do this to me,” you plead feeling completely helpless right now.

    Lucifer’s hand cups your cheek affectionately, “I’m doing this for you. The Winchesters have gotten you all twisted up. I’m helping you. Now get some rest. I’ve called in a doctor to check you over to make sure the baby is fine from the plane ride.”

    Panic grips you as you jerk away from his touch, “Plane ride?”

    “Yes, sweet girl, you’re not in Kansas anymore. You’re at Ketch’s estate about an hour away from London. But do not worry this place is under an alias so not even that filthy cockroach Crowley can find you. This was the only way I can keep you safe from them.”

    “No,” you rush at him. “You can’t do this! You can’t kidnap me!”

    He lets you pound at his chest for a moment with amusement in his eyes before grabbing each wrist in hand tightly, “I can do whatever I damn well please.” With that, he throws you onto the bed and leaves the room without as much as another word or glance. You rush after him pounding at the door with all of your strength screaming and crying until your throat is sore. But no one comes as you collapse on the floor knowing that the Winchesters will never be able to find you here. You’ve lost them.


End file.
